


A call for help.

by xNeviahx



Category: Undertale
Genre: Most characters are just mentioned, literal shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNeviahx/pseuds/xNeviahx
Summary: Basically, this songfic is based off of Gaster when he falls into the CORE (in the Handplates AU by Zarla.) the lyrics are his thoughts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Gaster's Followers November 2020





	A call for help.

**Author's Note:**

> For: Gaster's Followers..
> 
> The song inspired was Help by Pink Guy.

Gaster awoke with a startle, as he looked around all he saw was darkness..   
  
_I wake up in the mornings, sinking halfway to the bottom_

He bows his head in shame, the sins crawling on his back as he remembers everything he did and everything he's become. 

_There's a loud distorted screaming in my soul, e_ _verything is dark and empty and_ _I don't know how to fix it_

Gaster hugs himself, images flashing in his head of disappointed co-workers, Alphys.. his best assistant has to bear the weight of his mistakes, and has to become The New Royal Scientist..

_So I curl up in a ball and cry in the comfort of my home_

A flashback of himself in the lab when Papyrus tried to heal him came on, the cage he was in.. the cage of despair, I said I was fine, if only they had listened.

_I_ _don't know why,_ _I feel like shit,_ _I say I'm fine but I'm not fine_

Gaster silently cries as his thoughts take over. 

_I'm dying inside and all I see are demons.. I try to hide all my deepest feelings, I'm dying inside and all I see are demons.. I try to hide all my deepest feelings._

* * *

Years later, Gaster spends his time watching over the timelines when the human starts to kill the monsters of the underground..

_I think there's something wrong with me.. because all I see is death. Everytime I go outside I look like I've been doing meth_

He pulls himself into a ball as tears stroll down his face, he feels like he's dying more each day.. when will it be over?

_and I sleep for nineteen hours on a Thursday afternoon.. a_ _nd every now and then I cough up blood a_ _nd I don't know what to do_

Gaster sits in his void room alone, staring at the grey door in which he can't reach for the last time, and yet, he finally gives in and rests.

_I don't know why, I feel like shit.. I will not see a therapist..._


End file.
